Find Me
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Kensi is kidnapped by an angry person from her past. Days of torture, tears and memories haunt her. Will her team find her in time? Or will it be too late? And if they do, how will she recover? Will she even?
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was exhausted. She stumbled into her apartment at about 11 o'clock, just coming back from a long case. She crawled onto her bed and hugged a pillow.

She was just about asleep when someone placed their hand over her nose and mouth and began pulling on her. Kensi fought. She pushed and she kicked, but the man, or whoever it was, was stronger than she was. She began seeing dark spots, and soon blacked out.

_A few hours later..._

Kensi woke up in a chair, which was in a dark room. It looked like a normal house. She winced. She felt the blood trickling down her face. There were no windows in this place and there was no one in the room. Maybe. It was so dark, that she couldn't see into the corner.

The lights suddenly flickered on, and then off. Kensi looked up. No one was there. The door from above creaked open and a beam of light was cast upon the stairs.

"Oh, my precious Kensi." said a man's voice. He was coming down the stairs, his shadow in the light. "Don't be afraid. It's an old friend." Kensi tensed up. It was a very familiar voice. The voice of a man who she never wanted to see again. The man who almost killed her. The man who she thought died. The man who killed her father.

Peter Claremont. His face appeared in the dark. And the lights came on fully. Kensi looked around the room. There was whole rack of weapons on the wall to her left, an old sack of some sort in the corner, which was next to chains. But that wasn't the thing that scared her the most. It was the metal table in the middle of the room. Next to it was a cart. A cart with things she couldn't see. Things she didn't want to see.

"Don't worry, Blye." said Claremont, grabbing her by the chin and jerking her head towards him. "You'll be introduced to them in a while.

"I thought you died." she said. Then spat in his face. Claremont groaned and punched her in the face.

"Well, I didn't. And you'll be getting to experience all the different stations sooner thanks to your mistake." he said. Kensi licked away the blood that was making it's way down her face.

He cut away her bounds and dragged her weak body across the floor. Kensi's eyes began flooding with tears. _What is he going to do to me?_ she thought.

He grabbed her leg and chained her to the wall. He came up to her face. "See you soon, sweetie." Claremont climbed up the stairs and shut the door.

Kensi looked at her rough looking bed. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had no idea if she'd survive.

Peter came back quickly. She was getting a little woozy from the stuff he drugged her with to kidnapp her.

"You ready for your little friends to see you, Blye?" asked Claremont gruffly. He unlocked her chains and pulled her by her hair back to the chair. There was a small camera in-front of her. The little button was on. He grabbed a white cloth from his pocket and gagged her with it.

"Now, my little NCIS friends. This is what torture really is." said Claremont and smiled into the camera. He grabbed a knife and began cutting her arms and legs. Kensi screamed in pain, tears flooding her cheeks. The blood was flowing from her wounds. She was sobbing and Claremont was laughing.

"I bet Daddy's having a fun time watching you!" laughed Claremont. He began to cut away her clothes leaving her in a bra and panties.  
>Kensi felt so self conscious. Claremont took out her gag, and she began sobbing, trying to find a way to conceal herself. She looked to the camera. She couldn't stop sobbing and she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next.<p>

**Deeks' POV**

Deeks was asleep when he got the call from Ops.

"Yep, go for Deeks." said Deeks, sleepily.

"Mr. Deeks," said the voice that could only be Hetty's. "I'm afraid there's an emergancy, and you need to get here as soon as you can."

Deeks' face dropped. "Who's missing?" he asked,

"Kensi." said Hetty, her voice showing hurt. Deeks' heart fell into his stomach. His Kensi. The Kensi who was his partner and his... close friend. He hung up and pulled on some pants and ran out the door, barley remembering to lock it.

When he got to the Mission, Sam and Callen had juat arrived as well. Both men had very worried looks on their faces and Deeks felt worse than both of them combined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the followers! I just had a rush of ideas come and had to write this! Please continue following, favoring and reviewing this story! They help make me feel better and I would always love to hear what you say; constructive or nice.**

**Deeks' POV **

Once they all settled into Ops, Hetty gave the go ahead to Nell, who had tears running down her cheeks.

"At 23:00, Agent Blye's house was broken into." said Nell, pulling up the security camera feed. It showed a dark figure entering the house. "20 minutes later, this happened." Her voice caught at the end.

It showed that someone was pulling her out of the house. She was dragged across the ground and into the van. The van then drove away. Deeks' fists were clenched. He couldn't believe that his Kensi was gone. _Not gone! he told himself. Missing, not dead. _

"A neighbor reported seeing blood while walking their dog. It matched Kensi's DNA. " sniffled Nell. "We're running Kaleidoscope on the van, but nothing so far."

"Alright. Sam and I'll head down to the crime scene." said Callen. He clearly looked distressed. "Deeks, work with Eric and Nell to see if we get any leads,"

"Why can't I go with you guys?" asked Deeks.

"Because, we need someone here." said Hetty. "Now, we need to do all we can!"

"Then I should be out in the field!" yelled Deeks. He was getting frustrated.

"Guys!" yelled Eric, breaking it up. "The Navy just forwarded the link to a website. Something about Kensi." Everyone grew silent.

Eric clicked on the video. There was Kensi, tied up, bruised and had circles under her eyes.

"Now, my little NCIS friends. This is what torture really is." said Claremont and smiled into the camera. He grabbed a knife and began cutting her arms and legs. Kensi screamed in pain, tears flooding her cheeks. The blood was flowing from her wounds. She was sobbing and Claremont was laughing. Deeks' eyes brimmed with tears. Sam's fists were clenched on the table and Callen's eyes were looking away. Nell was burying herself into Eric and crying, while Eric's face showed signs of hurt.

"I bet Daddy's having a fun time watching you!" laughed Claremont. He began to cut away her clothes leaving her in a bra and panties. Eric blurred Kensi's body, in order to preserve her modesty.

Deeks felt numb, and ran out of the room.

**Kensi's POV **

Kensi was huddled in the corner, afraid to see anyone else. She was terrified and in pain. It was worse now, and her wounds were starting to become infected. She muffled her scream as the door opened and someone was thrown into the cold cellar.

"He'll patch you up, bitch." said Claremont, from the stairs. "So I can keep hurting you, and you won't die on me."

It was a doctor. He was wearing his scrubs. Probably taken from a hospital.

"He took me too. Now if you want to live, I suggest you come over here." said the doctor. He reached out his hand towards Kensi. She hesitated and took it.

He got her on the little bed she had and gave her some pain killers. She winced when the stitches came in, but didn't make a big deal. After he finished, Claremont came down.

"Nice work." he said. He was holding a gun in his hand. He shot the doctor, who then fell on the floor, dead. Kensi's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." said Claremont, walking over to Kensi. He put the gun to her chest. Kensi shook in fear, tears spilling from her cheeks. "Your death will be much longer."

He pulled out his phone out of his pocket. He showed Kensi a video. "When I kidnapped you, I knew there would be an investigation. So to see all of the magic, I installed this feed. It's live."

Kensi saw Sam and Callen, searching the place, looking for a clue. She began crying. Why couldn't they just look up? Why couldn't they just find her?

"Now, time for station 2!" he said. He pointed at the chair that looked like you'd be going to the dentist. Kensi tried fighting, she tried pushing away, crying during the process. But he was stronger, he grabbed her and strapped her into the chair.

She wouldn't open her mouth, knowing that she probably wouldn't have teeth after. She grew even more fearful when she saw what was on the cart. A drill, some sort of hell like device to hold her mouth open.

Claremont came, wearing an apron, gloves and a mask. "Hello, Kensi. How about we check those beautiful teeth of yours?" he asked, smiling like the devil he was.

Kensi didn't budge. Claremont grabbed her jaw and thrust it open, but Kensi bit him hard, and he let go. "Stubborn bitch!" he yelled. He called for one of his men. Claremont opened Kensi's mouth and got his guy to hold it. Kensi began sobbing.

"No! Please stop!" she yelled.  
>"Kensi, stop complaining!" yelled Claremont, waving the metal contraption. "We haven't even started." He put it into her mouth. He turned on the drill. "Sharp enough, don't you think, Blye?"<p>

Kensi turned her head, and noticed he was filming this one too.

"Look at me, Kensi!" he said in a taunting voice. He turned Kensi's head and put in the drill. Kensi began screaming. Her gums were on fire, she felt some teeth becoming loose, but the pain was taking over. She kicked and screamed, but she couldn't move. She felt numb. Blood was dripping out of her mouth once Claremont stopped.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Claremont, looking at Kensi. She looked at drill, now covered in blood. She looked at Claremont, and then spit in his eye.

"Kensi, Kensi." said Claremont. "Remember this," he got close to her face. "even the littlest things you do, like defying me, you will end up paying in a big way.

He turned to his man, who was in the corner. "Schedule my private time with Agent Blye at 5:30 tomorrow." He looked at Kensi, who was shaking in fear. "Don't worry, Kensi. We'll all have a fun time together. Since your father and you almost killed me, you have both of yourselves to thank for this."

He turned her chair around, and he grabbed the camera. "Now, look at Agent Blye's beautiful mouth." He put it down next to her. Claremont took out the thing holding her mouth and held the camera.

"Kensi, isn't there anything you wanted to say to your team?" he asked. Kensi groaned. She knew she couldn't talk, since it hurt too much.

"Deeks." she whispered. It stung badly to say it, but she needed to.

"What was that, Kensi?" asked Claremont. The red flash of the camera was in her face.

"Help me... Deeks." she said.

"Ohm looky here. Pity she'll die." said Claremont. He gave the camera to one of his men, and got a syringe. He stuck it into Kensi's,throat. "Hopefully, she'll have a long, dark sleep."  
>Kensi fought to stay conscious, but gave up when she couldn't see anymore.<p>

**We'll see the team's reaction in the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mentions of sex, swears. Not intended for children. Rated M. **

Kensi's mouth was on fire. She kept spitting out blood every few seconds and had no idea what Claremont was doing, what her team was doing, or what Deeks was doing. Were they looking for her? Were they missing her? How were they doing?

"Kensi, how're we feeling?" asked Claremont, throwing a water bottle at her. Kensi almost spit in his face, but remembered what he said last time. Kensi ignored him and gulped down some water, wincing every time it touched her broken teeth.

"Alright, silent treatment." he said. "I see how it is. " he turned around and headed up towards the stairs that led out of the prison. "Remember, at 5:30, we have our private time." and headed upstairs.

Kensi held back a sob. She was going to be forced into bed.. with _it. _She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Please, Deeks." she sobbed. "Help me."

**Deeks**

He rushed into Ops once Eric and Nell called him. Sam and Callen were there too, rushing through the door, all of them running up the stairs.

"What? Anything? Did we find her?" asked Deeks, anxiously.

"We got another video." said Eric. Even he looked like he'd cried. Nell looked like she'd still been sobbing at had tears rolling down her face. "Don't make me watch it again." she said. And ran out of Ops.

Deeks gulped. Eric pressed play. Deeks' eyes grew wide when he saw the way Kensi was positioned. And the tool Claremont was holding.

"Mute it, Eric." he said. Eric did, without any hesitation. It was still gruesome. Deeks sunk to his knees. His beautiful Kensi, his Fern, his sunshine and gunpowder. She didn't deserve it. He couldn't believe it. He stomped out of the room, fuming. He went into the bullpen, and kicked his desk, spilling coffee all over his paperwork. He didn't care. No paperwork, or job, was close to Kensi.

He looked at her empty desk. Where she sat, when they had those little conversations before a case. He remembered all of the times she laughed, or smiled. He missed those times. He even missed her punches. The way she'd humble brag, and how she'd try to beat him in everything; she usually did.

"Kensi Marie Blye." he said to himself. Her name even made his eyes water. He heard thumping, which was caused by an angry Navy Seal who came down the stairs, and kicked the stairs.

"That son of a bitch! He's going to get it good!" yelled Sam, the anger in his eyes was as bright as the sun. Deeks couldn't speak. He looked up at the box, which stood unopened. It brought tears to his eyes just thinking about it. He wasn't going to open it until Kensi was back, so she could see his reaction.

He looked over at her clock. 5:40. He wondered what she was doing.

**Kensi**

He made her feel so uncomfortable. She felt his arms going up and down her back. Kensi tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he pulled her in closer. He started to pull down her panties, and she tried to stop him, but she was weaker now, and he was stronger.

She had never felt so self conscious or exposed ever. She began sobbing, and sobbing. She cried out Deeks' name, ignoring the pain from her mouth.

"Help." she whispered.

"No one can hear you, Kensi. No one." said Claremont, and unhooked her bra. "Lucky for me, I've got a virgin like you for me."

"I'm not a virgin!" yelled Kensi. Claremont stopped. "Aren't, huh?!" He pushed her to the floor, and bashed her head against the bed. Kensi got a glance out the window as she was falling, through the curtains. She knew where she was. In the next video, she would tell them! But that meant another video. Another day of torture. Another day of pure agony. She prayed that the videos were live.

But now, she was naked, and on the cold floor. She shivered and whimpered, watching her captor come towards her. Badass Blye was gone. And so was the old Kensi Blye.

"Tomorrow, you'll be in so much pain, Blye." growled Claremont. "That you'll wish that you've never been born." He then showed her the window, which was barred. Like a prison cell. "Bet you don't remember this place, do you, Blye?" Kensi just looked down at the floor. Claremont went out, and locked the door behind him.

Kensi jumped up towards the window, but made sure that her boobs weren't visible, and looked out. It was a suburban area. She knew it. It was Deeks' favorite place to surf. She could smell the salty sea breeze, with a hint of surf wax.

And she noticed something else; Deeks' car.

**Pls continue to follow, fave and review! I've got my hands a bit full right now, but will try my hardest to update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! And have some tissues nearby. And I'd listen to some sad music towards the end, to make it more emotional. I cried writing this. **

Kensi was on her bed, shivering and curled up in a ball in the cellar. She had just woken up from a nightmare and had tears streaming down her face. Only it wasn't so much of a nightmare. Mostly just fear, hopelessness.

She dreamed of Deeks, her smiling team, the people she loved most in the world, all sitting in the bullpen, her desk empty. And no one noticed. She knew she was dreaming, and was so afraid that she would never see them again. She knew she probably wouldn't. She tried many ways of escape, but all failed. She wondered what Deeks was doing now. If only he was there when she was, if only he would see her.

But time had been cruel to them, and Kensi was still in captivity, and Deeks was still trying to save her.

Claremont had promised another torture session the next day, and she was dreading it. He never left any weapons after he was finished with them. She knew that he knew that she would try to commit suicide. Which she would've the first day.

_What if they never find me _thought Kensi. _What if I die in here? What if they never find my body? _

"Oh Kensiiii!" yelled Claremont, opening the door. "I got a friend who gave me some samples of the new stuff!" Kensi tried standing up and began to run, but was stopped. She fell and examined her wound. Gunshot.

"Why run from the fun?" he asked, waving the little box of syringes. He snapped to two of this men, and they pulled Kensi over to the table, while she squirmed and kicked like a 5 year old having a tantrum. But this was no tantrum. It was a fight fir survival.

They held her down on the cold metal table, which felt like lying on a frozen lake to Kensi. Frozen Lake. _Deeks, please. Hopefully my screams will be loud enough._

The huge men, strapped her arms and legs to the table, and then moved aside. And one of them turned on the camera. That evil, horrific camera that cause her team the agony of watching her torture. Claremont's evil eyes came in contact with hers. She started shaking and tried to pull away, but knew it was no use. She began crying.

"Kensi, Kensi, don't be afraid. It's only a little drug." and before Kensi could say anything else, stuck it into her neck. "Can't wait for the fun. Which will start-" he said looking at his watch. "In three, two.."

That's when she felt the first wave of pain.

* * *

><p>Deeks had been pacing at his desk. He couldn't sit still. He thought that some surfing could help, but all it did was remind him of the day he and Kensi went surfing. He also remembered when going to his truck, he noticed boards over the window.<p>

_Could Kensi be there? _thought Deeks. But then shook his head. It was very unlikely, but still...

"Deeks, you need to see this!" said Eric, gripping the railing. He was out of breath, and his face was full of concern. Kensi. Deeks ran up the stairs, skipping steps and went into Ops to see Kensi, it was another video on her "video sharing website".

Deeks didn't even want to be in the room. He felt sick already. He knew the sick bastard was going to do something even worse than what he did before. He prayed, which was something he hadn't done in a very long time.

"This video's live." said Eric, and clicked play. There was Kensi, strapped to a table, just in her bra and panties, and looking terrified as hell. Claremont came up to her with a syringe, and stuck it in her neck.

Kensi started to shake, slowly and then more. She started to scream, and it was the most terrifying thing anyone of them had ever heard. Nell was hugging Eric tightly, and sobbing, as quietly as she could, but none of them cared, while Eric had tears streaming down his face. Callen was trying to wipe his away, and Deeks' face was covered in them.

Kensi soon began to try to pull out of her restraints, but they were too strong, and she looked so helpless and so in pain, that Deeks would've shot her if he could. To put her out of her misery. No one deserved this, especially not Kensi.

But the worst part was when her skin was a pale white, and her eyes were so bloodshot, she started screaming so badly. "Take me now! Just kill me already!" Deeks turned around, even Sam was crying. Little tears, but they were still the sadness he was feeling.

Deeks fell to his knees and just began to sob. "Deeks!" she yelled.

The video went black, but he was sure that Kensi's torture wasn't done. Then she screamed one other thing. "Surf! Surf!" Even Claremont looked confused. But Deeks knew what it meant.

She was being held in that little house that was boarded up. "I know where she is!"

* * *

><p>Kensi knew that he knew that she told her team where she was.<p>

"You little bitch!" yelled Claremont, gagging her, against her muffled protests. "You will never get away from me!" and dragged her across the floor, to a little opening in the floor. Kensi used what little energy she had to fight against him, but it didn't work. He chained her to the shackles against the walls, which stretched her out like a star. He smiled at her.

"Soundproof." he said, and shut the door. Kensi began to sob. Why him? Why all of this? Torture. She even hated the word.

* * *

><p>Deeks, Sam and Callen and some SWAT ran into the building, looking for her. Claremont was either in the cellar, or had hid her and himself somewhere.<p>

"Look everywhere!" yelled Deeks into his comm. He kicked open the door to the torture room, and shot the two men below. He noticed the chair, and had noticed the table.

"Kensi!" he bellowed. "KENSI!"

* * *

><p>She could hear his screams, him calling for her! She tried banging against the wall, but she was stretched too tight. She ripped her gag, ignoring the pain from her still sore mouth. She began screaming "DEEKS!DEEKS!"<p>

"Kensi! Kensi!" he yelled. "Where are you?!" It was muffled. She heard his footsteps on top of her. She threw herself against the wall, trying to see if something would happen. He must've felt it. She tried to stop the bleeding from her GSW with her gag just after.

"Guys! Guys, I feel something!" he yelled from above. She heard the scuffing of feet, and someone shooting open the lock.

And then she heard screams. Yells, and the sound of a machine gun.

"Deeks!" she yelled. He couldn't be dead! Not now. She tried thumping again, but there was no response. Only the bullets did.


	5. Chapter 5

_"If you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones, cause most of us are breathing through corrupted lungs." - Youth, Daughter. _

She heard the explosion all around her. A large boom that shattered windows, and probably killed someone. She had to tell herself that Claremont was probably alive. And she was still in captivity.

Kensi was surprised that she wasn't dead. Maybe the tiny cell was better than she thought. Even though she'd rather be dead. It had no openings, so the smoke couldn't get in, but she knew that if he didn't get her, she'd have at least 2 hours left of oxygen and would suffocate after two hours.

She was naked. She had taken off what little clothing she had left because it was so hot, and the cement was so cold against her hot skin. She probably had a fever, and her leg was defiantly infected in some way, plus the drugs and her mouth. Her gums still hurt and it all felt like just yesterday. Because some of it was yesterday.

She heard someone banging against the cell door after what felt like a few minutes. That was fast.

"I think there's someone in here!" yelled a man. She started banging against the wall with her uninjured shoulder. Kensi screamed too, knowing it would waste it.

"Move back!" yelled the man, who Kensi guessed was most likely a firefighter, because Peter Claremont was too smart to stick around, knowing that her team would be out for vengeance, and her.

The door suddenly flung open, and there, under all of the smoke, were the firefighters, and Kensi covered her breasts and pulled up her legs, to preserve her modesty.

"Danny!" yelled one. "We need a long blanket! And get that ambulance over here! Pronto!"

"It's alright honey," said the other one, who reached for her. Kensi was too weak to stand up, or even move now. The one who yelled got the blanket around her and picked her up.

She heard Deeks trying to get past the firefighters.

That's when everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Deeks was halfway to the house. His gun and vest were already in the back and Callen had emailed him the tactical plans. They'd all enter in and look for her while some would go hunting for Claremont, even though Deeks was sure that he knew, and was probably moving Kensi already.<p>

They swerved across the street and parked their cars and assembled the guns. SWAT made it too, and were following them into the basement.

"Alright, guys!" said the SWAT leader. 'We got-" but didn't finish his sentence. He fell to the ground, eyes open, bullet in the neck, dead.

Deeks looked behind him and then dove behind a pillar as bullets began flying. Kensi. Kensi was in here somewhere.

Something else was thrown down, too. Something with wires, and pipes. Bomb. Everyone went frantically up the stairs and Deeks, Sam and Callen along with the few SWAT members that made it up, jumped through the window, just as the building exploded behind them.

Deeks fell and looked at the house. Kensi. "Kensi!" he yelled, knowing it wasn't going to do anything. He wanted to jump in there, find her. It took at least 5 minutes for firefighters to put out the flames. The explosion was small, and some of the house was still intact. You could jump into the basement if you wanted.

The firefighters jumped in with blankets and oxygen tanks, while behind them ambulances squealed and their loud sirens telling everyone that they were arriving.

"We need a long blanket!" yelled one of the firefighters from below. "And get that ambulance here pronto!" Another fireman went down, as well as a gurney. Deeks braced himself.

He noticed her, wrapped up in a blanket, in the firefighter's arms, her eyes closed. No, she couldn't be.

The firefighter running with her, carrying her to the ambulance, yelling that she didn't have a pulse. Deeks ran over.

"Can I ride with her?" he asked, his eyes teary.

"Just get in!" yelled the EMTs, who didn't have the time to care about Deeks' whereabouts. He ran in and sat in the corner. The ambulance doors shut and the EMTs got to work. Monitors were beeping, an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and they were trying to get her heart working again.

It was all a blur to Deeks, he was trying to stay conscious himself, and just thinking about Kensi. She couldn't die, she didn't deserve it. Soon enough, the ambulance doors opened again and Kensi was ran into the hospital, and left Deeks by himself.

He stayed behind, and tried to fight off the doctors that were trying to keep him away, and eventually, he gave in and took a seat in the hall and waited for an hour, 2, maybe 3 while he waited, stressed, tired and sleepy.

Sam and Callen raced in, like the big brothers. "What happened?" asked Sam.

"Did she get out of surgery yet?" asked Callen, both of them worried and stressed themselves. Deeks shook his head. "No word yet."

Sam kicked the wall and sat down in the chair. "I guess I should tell Michelle to not expect me tonight."

Callen was just silent. They waited more. About 3 hours later, the doctor, whose scrubs were covered in blood and who had stress left over on his face walked over to them.

"She survived it this far, but she's in grave condition, critical care, no visitors." he said. Looking at the men's expressions, he said, "It's best for her, gentlemen. If she's alone for a bit, she won't freak out. We'll see how it goes."

"Do you know what she's been through?" asked Sam, looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"No, sir. But I can sure guess. If she needs a loved one, we'll send you all in. The more people who she trusts are there, the better." he turned around. There was Kensi, breathing tube in her throat, her eyes closed, her soft face worn, and bandages and stiches covering her body.

"Excuse me." he said, and ran off. Deeks wanted to take off too, but stopped himself when Nell and Hetty came by, Nell holding tissues and her tablet, while Hetty had a grave face on.

"How is she?" asked Nell, looking at the guys, her eyes still wet with tears.

"She just got out of surgery, but her condition is really bad." said Sam. "But knowing Kensi, I'm sure she'll try to pull through."

"We need to find Claremont. We can't have this killer just running around, torturing people and murdering people." added Callen. Deeks nodded to both.

"Nell, anything?" asked Deeks, turning to the petite computer geek who was busy typing away on her tablet.

"Yeah! Claremont sped off right after the attack in a gray Ford Pickup but I found it at a motel in Culver City." said Nell, looking up at them and showing them the security camera feed.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch!" said Deeks and left, without even thinking. He stood by the Challenger, waiting for Sam and Callen. They didn't come.

Deeks went back in, wondering what the hell was going on, but they came. "Sorry," said Sam. "Hetty."

Deeks didn't even groan as he squeezed himself into the back seat of the car. His mind couldn't stop racing as the Challenger went faster and faster. Kensi, Kensi, she was safe from Claremont, but not from herself.

They reached the motel, and the truck was still there. "Hope you're wearing you vests, gentlemen." said Deeks, as he unbuckled his seatbelt. And just as they started getting out, the truck exploded, sending chunks of metal flying.

Sam noticed a figure in the back. "Claremont!" he yelled. Vengeful Sam was coming out. He began to run, while Callen took the Challenger and Deeks ran after him.

Deeks lost track of Sam a few minutes later, but heard him kick the wall in the alley over the comm and he heard him yell. Callen drove back to pick them both up.

"We lost him."


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi felt the lights. It was hot, and she heard beeping around her. She saw doctors and nurses. No one she recognized. Did Claremont set this up?

"Deeks!" she rasped, trying to sit up, but was being pulled down.

"Get them in here!" yelled one of the doctors. Nell and Hetty ran in, being the only ones there at the moment.

"Leave us please." commended Hetty as if the doctors were her own agents. And the nurses and doctors left.

Nell grabbed Kensi's hand and kissed her head lightly. "Kens, we're here. It's Nell and Hetty. You're safe, we promise." Kensi calmed down a bit.

"Where's Deeks?" she pushed. "Where are Sam and Callen?" She looked so tired and beaten to Nell. She hated seeing her best friend like this, but she knew she couldn't cry in front of Kensi.

Nell looked at Hetty, and the older woman nodded. "They were chasing Claremont, but he..."

"Nell?" asked Kensi.

"He got away. The guys are-"

"Here" said Sam walking in with Callen behind him. Deeks wasn't there.

Both men went on either side of Kensi and Sam pinched her cheek a bit. "Glad to see you alive, Kens." he said.

"Where's Deeks?" she asked, looking out the window for him. "Don't tell me Claremont-"

"No, he's in the hallway. I think he might want to see you in private." said Callen, winking. Kensi laughed a bit, but then held her breathe since it hurt to laugh. Recovering from drugs, drilled mouth, stabs, cuts and gunshots was painful, and so time consuming. The team left after a few minutes, all of them knowing that Deeks was itching to see her.

He entered slowly, not even sure what he wanted to say since she had the same thing happen to her.

"Hey, Fern." he said, edging his way over to his weakened partner. She had a little smile on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"Deeks." she said. Seeing him made her the happiest person on earth. He sat down next to her on the bed, and kissed her lips. He moved a bit of her hair out of her face. "So I can see those beautiful eyes."

"Oh, Deeks." she said, hugging him tightly, ignoring the pain. "It was terrible. Please don't tell me you watched everything."

"Not everything." he said. "I was so scared, Kens."

"Me too." said Kensi, her tears gently getting his shoulder wet. "I was afraid of the pain, and not seeing you."

"Well, I'm not ever leaving your side, let me promise you that." said Deeks. Kensi suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she was gasping while a few alarms went off and her doctors rushed in. Deeks jumped off the bed, and watched, helplessly as his partner was suffocating.

"Mr. Deeks, we're going to have to ask you to wait in the hall." said a nurse.

"No, I have to stay with her." he protested, not taking his eyes off his partner.

"Sir, please. Or we'll have to call security. She's safe with us." said the nurse, opening the door as fast as she could so that Kensi's bed could get outside into the hallway.

All of the team watched as Kensi was rushed into surgery.

"Deeks, what the hell happened?" asked Sam, walking over to him.

"I don't know. Her eyes just got wide, and I could hear her wheezing and trying to breathe but she then... just..." he couldn't even go on. Sam put his hand on his shoulder. "Deeks, calm down. Go take a walk or something. She'll pull through, she always does."

Deeks closed his eyes, and went down the hall, praying that when he came back, Kensi would still be with them.

* * *

><p>It was 3 o'clock in the morning, the next morning. Kensi had a seizure and an allergic reaction to come medicine. But the doctor had come back in, since he'd found something else.<p>

"Ms. Blye, would you mind if I talked to you alone?" asked the doctor. Nell was sitting with her.

Nell looked over at Kensi, and Kensi shook her head. She didn't want her best friend leaving her side. Her armed best friend.

"Ms. Blye, would you take a look at this picture." he said, handing her a large printed picture. Kensi noticed the white and black lines that resembled an ultrasound.

"Is this mine?" she gulped.

"I'm afraid it is. And would you like to know-"

"I don't want to know the father." said Kensi, tears starting to come through. "Nell, can you-"

"Yeah." said Nell, standing up and following the doctor outside. Kensi looked at the photo again. On the back of it said, "Blye, Kensi M. Male, Father:-"

She felt like her insides were torn out when she read who the father was. How did it survive? How did it survive this whole time with her?

* * *

><p>Nell ran down to the hospital cafeteria and found Deeks in the corner, playing with his BLT. She dodged people until she got to his table.<p>

"Can we talk?" she asked urgently. "Somewhere private."

"Is it Kensi? She okay?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah, but she's..." started Nell. She had no idea how she was going to tell this to Deeks.

"Nell, spill it." urged Deeks, leaning over the small table.

"Kensi... is pregnant." she said, tears brimming her eyes. "She didn't know how she was going to tell you and-"

"Nell!" interrupted Deeks. He gripped her arm tightly. "Who's the father?" The words that would come out of Nell's mouth were both heaven and hell.

"You." said Nell, smiling a bit, tears streaming down her face. Deeks hugged her lightly. "Should I-"

"Go." said Nell, wiping her tears with a napkin. "She needs you more than anything now." Deeks ran out of the cafeteria and down the halls, all while avoiding carts and patients.

_I'm going to be a dad. _he thought. _Shit._

* * *

><p>He found Kensi holding a picture. She looked up at him, tears flooding her cheeks.<p>

"Is that-" he started, walking over to her.

"Our son. I have no idea how he survived all of this." said Kensi, as her baby's father sat next to her.

"He's a fighter." whispered Deeks into her ear as he eased himself next to his partner. She looked at him with sad eyes, and began crying. Deeks had her rest her head on his shoulder and comforted her.

"I'm so not ready to be a mother." she sobbed. "What kind of mother am I going to be to this kid?"

"A great one. You've hit a few bumps in the road, but your mom's here for us, the guys and Nell are here for us, Hetty's here for us. And I'm here for you." said Deeks, looking into his girlfriend's eyes, eyes that he hadn't seen in so long.

"I'll always be here for you." he said.

**Sorry for the HUGE update break! I've decided to extend this story for a while because I've gotten loads of ideas! Luv you guys, and thx for joining me in causing more pain and some joy to these amazing characters. **


End file.
